nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Hominick
Background As a teen he attended Ingersoll District Collegiate Institute. He was trained by the late MMA striking coach Shawn Tompkins with Sam Stout at The Adrenaline Training Center in London, Ontario, where he also works as an instructor. UFC career Hominick beat Cub Swanson in a Featherweight match up at UFC 4 and Hominick made it two wins in a row by beating Tiequan Zhang by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Hominick won the Featherweight title at UFC 16 by KO against champ Jose Aldo, Hominick defended the title in the main event at UFC 22 against Leonard Garcia by TKO, Hominick lost the Featherweight title at UFC 29 against Erik Koch by Unanimous decision, Hominick beat Leonard Garcia by KO in the main event of Fight night 9, Hominick beat Cub Swanson by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Hominick lost to Jose Aldo by KO in the Featherweight title fight in the main event at UFC 39, Hominick beat Diego Nunes by Unanimous decision at UFC 43 Co Main event, Hominick beat Marvin White by TKO in the co main event of UFC 46, Hominick lost to Erik Koch by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 8 - 3 - 0 | Erik Koch | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 2 - 0 | Marvin White | TKO (Punch) | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.28 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 2 - 0 | Diego Nunes | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Jose Aldo | KO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 3.54 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Cub Swanson | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | KO (Punch) | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Erik Koch | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | TKO (Punch) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Jose Aldo | KO (Punch) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 3.13 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Tiequan Zhang | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Cub Swanson | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}